2001
Events *8th January - Zak Dingle admits to his nephew Cain that he is his real father. *9th January - Ashley Thomas successfully tracks down wife Bernice's long-lost sister. *10th January - Bernice Thomas meets her long-lost sister, Nicola. (First appearance of the character) *15th January - Sean Reynolds confesses to son Marc that he has been having an affair with Lady Tara Oakwell. *17th January - Sean Reynolds tells wife Angie that he's been having an affair with Lady Tara Oakwell. * 2nd February - Bob Hope proposes to Viv Windsor. *5th February - Bob Hope and Viv Windsor marry. *8th February - Andy Sugden confesses to Cain Dingle that he started the fire that killed his mother Sarah. *21st February - Sean Reynolds' father Len arrives in the village following the death of Sean's mother Eileen. (First appearance of the character) *28th February - Bernice Thomas discovers she is pregnant. *9th March - Chris Tate's crush Charity Dingle kisses Zoe Tate. * 19th March - Jack Sugden's trial begins. *21st March - Andy Sugden breaks into Richie Carter's house and threatens him with a crowbar. Richie works out Andy started the fire and they fight. * 23rd March - Jack Sugden is found not guilty for the murder of his wife Sarah a few months earlier. *2nd April - Gloria Weaver attempts suicide by overdosing. *18th April - Bernice and Ashley Thomas are told that they have lost their baby. *19th April - Tricia Fisher leaves the village for London. *30th April - Sam Dingle returns from Ireland. (First appearance of the character since 2000) *8th May - Donna Windsor and Marc Reynolds are caught sleeping together by Donna's mother Viv. *14th May - Jack Sugden almost gets into a fight with Cain Dingle but is forced to back down when Cain reveals he knows that Andy caused the barn fire that killed his mother Sarah. *24th May - Cain Dingle slaps Charity Dingle during an argument. Carol Wareing reveals Viv Windsor is 45, not 39 as she claims. *28th May - Carlos Diaz and Bernice Thomas kiss, despite the fact that Carlos is dating Bernice's half-sister Nicola Blackstock and Bernice is married to Ashley Thomas. *30th May - During an argument with brother Robert, Andy Sugden reveals he started the barn fire that killed their mother Sarah. *31st May - Following the previous day's revelation, Robert Sugden leaves the village to go to Spain. *1st June - Jack Sugden tells Diane Blackstock that his adoptive son Andy started the fire that killed his wife Sarah. *6th June - Eric Pollard and Gloria Weaver hire Cynthia Daggert to work in the factory. (First appearance of Cynthia Daggert) *14th June - Diane Blackstock walks in on her daughter Bernice and Carlos Diaz in bed together. *9th July - Jason Kirk finds Latisha Daggert in labor on the side of the road. Latisha manages to give birth to a son. She names the baby after Jason. (First appearance of Kirk and Latisha Daggert) *16th July - Zak Dingle is diagnosed with testicular cancer. *18th July - First appearance of Katie Addyman. * 26th July - Cain Dingle pushes Len Reynolds down a flight of stairs. *6th August - Jack Sugden gets a call from Spain, explaining his son Robert has disappeared. *7th August - Robert Sugden returns to the village after spending two months in Spain. *4th September - Chris Tate proposes to Charity Dingle. *10th September - As part of Emmerdale's 3000th episode, Marc Reynolds, his sister Ollie, Eve Birch, Donna Windsor, Andy Sugden, his adoptive brother Robert and girlfriend Katie Addyman went on a night out in Hotten. While driving back to the village, Marc ran over their headmistress Jean Strickland, who was killed instantly. *12th September - Carlos Diaz proposes to Nicola Blackstock. *24th September - Jean Strickland's funeral takes place. *4th October - Nicola Blackstock jilts her fiancee Carlos Diaz at the altar when his affair with Nicola's sister Bernice is revealed. *5th October - Tricia Fisher returns amid the aftermath of the wedding fiasco. *29th October - The teens of Emmerdale are followed around by an unknown individual. When Eve Birch is grabbed by the person, the teens chase the figure and are shocked to discover it is Sam Dingle. *30th October - The teens question Sam Dingle why he has been following them. Sam explains that he has been living rough in the woods in a bid to escape from his brother Cain. He reveals that he has found it lonely and has been listening in on their conversations but assures them that he won't say a word to anyone about their secret. *5th November - Marc Reynolds confesses to the police that he was responsible for causing Miss Strickland's death. Later, Eve Jenson confesses her involvement of the accident. *6th November - Andy Sugden, Andy's adoptive brother Robert, Andy's girlfriend Katie Addyman, Ollie Reynolds and Donna Windsor all confess their involvement of the hit and run accident. Marc is charged with death by dangerous driving. *16th November - Mandy Dingle returns to the village in an attempt to win back her ex-husband Paddy Kirk. *26th November - Mandy Dingle accepts defeat after realising how happy her ex-husband Paddy Kirk is with his partner Emily and leaves the village. *27th November - Chris Tate and Charity Dingle marry. *28th November - Kathy Glover brings her niece Alice back to the village. *4th December - Marc Reynolds stows away on the back of a Tate Haulage truck in the hope of running away to the continent. *20th December - Kathy Glover leaves the village after 16 years to live in Australia with her niece Alice and her mother Elsa (Last appearance of the character until 2005). *25th December - Bernice Thomas gives birth to a baby girl, Gabby. *28th December - Carlos Diaz leaves the village following the news that Ashley Thomas is the father of Gabby. Real life events *13th May - Emmerdale wins 'Best Soap' at the British Academy Television Awards. *26th May - Clive Hornby wins 'Hero of the Year' and Andy Sugden burning the barn wins 'Spectacular Scene of the Year' at The British Soap Awards. *29th July - Rosie Bentham (the third Gabby Thomas) born *10th September - Emmerdale's 3000th episode airs. *24th October - Annelise Manojlovic (the second Gabby Thomas) born. *24th November - Jemma Giles (the first Gabby Thomas) born. See also *Emmerdale in *Category: episodes External links * at Wikipedia Category:2001